American idol
by nekodemonangel
Summary: yeah i'm doing it  . sooo regust your charecter and the song you want to sing...
1. Chapter 1

Kit ' well people here's the first ever Ulitmato Idol !

Kame ' YEAHH WOOOOO YEAH !1

Scar ' Is she okay ?

kit ' yeah she's fine

kin' hiiii

scar' I THOUGHT YOU WHERE DEAD

kin ' HAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAH Ulitmatos can't die

kristy ' but didn't you get your head choped off

kin ' i got it stiscted back on see * shows neck*

kristy' 0_O

naru ' *walks in * HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII people :D

kit ' OH MY JASHIN D*MN IT NARU

* we run to each over in slo mo*

naru' KITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

kristy'on to our first contendent amy & umi

amy' hiiii me and umi will be singing till i forget about you

*music comes on *

amy 'Get a call on a random afternoon

I pick it up & I see that it's you

Like my heart, you were breaking the news

You said it's over, it's over, it's over

Heading out, cuz I'm outta my mind

All my friends are gonna see me tonight

Staying here, till the sun start's to rise

& I, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna

umi 'Dance hard, laugh hard

turn the music up now

Party like a rockstar

Can I get a what now?

I swear I'll do

anything that I have to

till I forget about you.

amy'Jump up, fall down

gonna play it loud now.

Don't care, my head's

spinning all around now.

I swear I'll do

anything that I have to

till I forget about you.

umi'I thought I'd be here on my own

waiting for you to knock on my door

Since you left, I don't by the phone

& I, I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving.

I found a place where I can't lose myself

& just leave your memory on the shelf.

See I'm fine, no I don't need nobody else

Cuz I, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going

amy' To dance hard, laugh hard

turn the music up now

Party like a rockstar

Can I get a what now?

I swear I'll do

anything that I have to

till I forget about you.

Jump up, fall down

gonna play it loud now.

Don't care, my head's

spinning all around now.

I swear I'll do

anything that I have to

till I forget about you.

umi 'Spending money like I don't need a thing

I'm going crazy now I don't even think

I'm losing my mind, that's all I can do

till I forget about you

Dance hard, laugh hard

turn the music up now

Party like a rockstar

Can I get a what now?

I swear I'll do

anything that I have to

till I forget about you.

umi & ami 'Jump up, fall down

gonna play it loud now.

Don't care, my head's

spinning all around now.

I swear I'll do

anything that I have to

till I forget about you.

amy 'Till I forget about you

umi ' Till I forget about you

kit' 0=-=0 that was bloody horrable

kin ' MY EARS THEY HURT

kame ' YOU SUCK

kristy ' our next cotendent ... grid . singing the llama song

Grid 'Here's a llama

There's a llama

and another little llama

Fuzzy Llama

Funny Llama

Llama Llama duck

Llama llama

cheesecake llama

tablet, brick, potato, llama

llama llama mushroom llama

llama llama duck

I was once a tree house

I lived in a cake

but i never saw the way

the orange slayed the rake

I was only three years dead

but it told a tale

and now listen little child

to the safety rail

Did you ever see a llama

kiss a llama

on the llama

llama's llama

tastes of llama

llama llama duck

Half a llama

Twice a llama

not a llama

farmer llama

llama in a car

alarm a llama

llama duck

is that how its told now

is it oh so old

is it made of lemon juice

doorknob, ankle, cold

Now my song is getting thin

I've run out of luck

Time for me to retire now

and become a duck.

kit ' wtf

kin' booo *throws tomatos*

kame' YOU SUCK

kristy ' stay tune for next time BYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	2. 2

kristy ; welcome back to american idol

kin ' do not try at home kiddos

kristy ; okayy . our next contestent is SCAR .

scar ' i hate all of you

kristy ' he will be singing animal i have become

(music started to play)

scar; I can't escape this hell

So many times I've tried

But I'm still caged inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal!

This animal, this animal

I can't escape myself

So many times I've lied

But there's still rage inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

Somebody wake me from this nightmare

I can't escape this hell

This animal, this animal

This animal, this animal

This animal, this animal

This animal

So what if you can see the darkest side of me

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal!

This animal I have become...

kit ' YOU SUCK

kin ' BBOOOOOOO * throws knifes

kame' THAT WAS SO SUCKY

naru' DIE IN HELL BEAST

kit' . naru your a crack head

naru' i know

kristy ' on to our next contestent kit & naru are singing three days grace ' last to know

Kit ' WHAT I DIDN'T SIGH UP

naru ' come on

naru' he just walked away

Why didn't he tell me?

And where do I go tonight

kit This isn't happening to me

Tis can't be happening to me

he didn't say a word Just walked away

naru ' You were the first to say

That we were not okay

You were the first to lie

When we were not alright

kit ' This was my first love

he was the first to go

And when he left me for you

I was the last to know

naru ' Why didn't he tell me

Where to go tonight

he didn't say a word

he just walked away

kit' You were the first to say

That we were not okay

You were the first to lie

When we were not alright

nare &kit 'This was my first love

he was the first to go

And when he left me for you

I was the last to know

kit 'I'll be the first to say

That now I'm okay

And for the first time

I've opened up my eyes

naru ' This was my worst love

You'll be the first to go

And when he leaves you for dead

You'll be the last to know

kit ' I'll be the first to say

That now I'm okay

And for the first time

I've opened up my eyes

naru'This was my worst love

You'll be the first to go

And when she leaves you for dead

You'll be the last to knowwwww

kin ' GO KIT

kame ' GO SEMPI

kit' DONT CALL ME SEMPI

kame ' T_T

kristy'why am i doing this

kit' becuse if you dont i will sell you on ebay

kin' bye people see you next time

kit' HOLY BANANA'S IT'S OVER


	3. girl like me

kristy; we have a new judge since kin has to go have to his pregnate wife, may/

kin' bye i'll be back

kristy ' our new judge is kat

kat ' hiiii

kristy' on to our first contetent ,... krone is singing barbie girl

krone ' i lost i bet with kit

kit' hehe

krone: Hi Barbie!

- Hi Ken!

- You wanna go for a ride?

- Sure, Ken!

- Jump in!

- Ha ha ha ha!

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world

Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie

You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain

Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

You can touch, you can play

You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please

I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees

Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again

Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play

You can say I'm always yours

You can touch, you can play

You can say I'm always yours

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

- Oh, I'm having so much fun!

- Well, Barbie, we're just getting started!

- Oh, I love you Ken!

kit'. HAHAHHAHAHAHAH IT'S FUNNY BUT YOUR A SUCKY SINGER

naru' *rollng around on the ground laughing * hahahahahahhahha\kat'* passed out from laughting so much * x.x

kristy; our next contestents is kit and pyramid head are singing what's my name

[kit]

Ooh na na, what's my name

Ooh na na, what's my name

Ooh na na, what's my name

Ooh na na, what's my name

Ooh na na, what's my name

whats my name, whats my name

[pramid head]

I heard you good with them soft lips

Yeah you know word of mouth

the square root of 69 is 8 something

cuz I've been tryna work it out, oooow

good weed, white wine

I come alive in the night time

okay, away we go

only thing we have on is the radio

ooooh, let it play, say you gotta leave

but I know you wanna stay

you just waiting on the track to finish girl

the things we could do in twenty minutes girl

say my name, say my name

wear it out, its getting hot, crack a window, air it out

I can get you through a mighty long day

soon as I go the text you gon right is gon say...

[kit]

Not everybody knows how to work my body

knows how to make me want it

boy you stay up on it

you got that something that keeps me so off balance

baby you're a challenge, lets explore your talent

[Chorus x2](kit)

hey boy I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me

hey boy, I really wanna be with you

cause you just my type

ooh na na na na

I need a boy to really take it over

looking for a girl to put you over

oooooh, oooooh

Ooh na na, what's my name

Ooh na na, what's my name

Ooh na na, what's my name

whats my name, whats my name

[kit]

Baby you got me, aint nowhere that I'd be

then with your arms around me

back and forth you rock me

so I surrender, to every word you whisper

every door you enter, I will let you in

[Chorus](kit :D)

You're so amazing, you took the time to figure me out

thats why you take me, way past the point of turning me on

you bout to break me, I swear you got me losing my mind

Ooh na na, what's my name

Ooh na na, what's my name

Ooh na na, what's my name

Ooh na na, what's my name

Ooh na na, what's my name

whats my name, whats my name

kin' I FORBIDE YOU TO DATE HIM

may' KINN!

kin' IM COMING HONEY T_T

kat ' WONDER FULL

kame ' YAY

kristy' see you all next time on our specal chapter :D...


	4. speical chapter

back stage *

kit' WHERE IS MY MOWTAIN DEW , WOMEN

naru ' SHUT UP IM GETING IT

kit' YOUR CROSSING THE LINE WOMEN

kame' we ONLY HAVE 30 MINUTES TO GET READY

half of the set:WE'RE READY

(20 minutes later every body's ready)

kristy ' our contest today is a dude name ryu

ryu ' ima be singing 'you make the rain fall '

ryu : You make the rain fall

'Cause you're so beautiful that it's painful

Yeah, you told me that you were an angel

But I already know what you came for

You make the rain fall

Well, your eyes are so deceiving

Deadly as a loaded gun

Your words are so misleading

You tell me I'm the only one

And it feels so good tonight

But it gets me every time

And I - I know I'll never change my ways

But every single night I pray

You make the rain fall

'Cause you're so beautiful that it's painful

Yeah, you told me that you were an angel

But I already know what you came for

You make the rain fall

Hey, this girl make the rain drop

Giving me pain in the same spot

Go in my pockets, my wallet, I got it

She gettin my dollars the same waup

Umbrella's lit up on the same block

The weather keeps pouring; This dame's hot

Lil' mamma handle herself on the pole

I can throw some more fish off the same dock

Clouds over my head

Thunder and lightening

She flashing for bread

She make a storm, I'm already prepared

Who do I want, 'cause I cut the checks

Shorty, she more the Jacuzzi with jets

They use a mop for this when it's wet

They stop the drizzle, I walk on the set

I got the bar, girl, I'm telling you…

You make the rain fall

'Cause you're so beautiful that it's painful

Yeah, you told me that you were an angel

But I already know what you came for

You make the rain fall

You make the rain fall

'Cause you're so beautiful that it's painful

Yeah, you told me that you were an angel

But I already know what you came for

You make the rain fall

And I want you bad

So I stand in line

You tell me the lies

To keep me up all night

And I don't even know your name

But every night I pray

Yeah….

You make the rain fall

You make the rain fall

You make the rain fall

'Cause you're so beautiful that it's painful

Yeah, you told me that you were an angel

But I already know what you came for

You make the rain fall

You make the rain fall

'Cause you're so beautiful that it's painful

Yeah, you told me that you were an angel

But I already know what you came for

You make the rain fall

You make the rain fall

You make the rain fall

You make the rain fall

kit ' well ... how do i put this ... THAT WAS HORRABLE

kame' i liked that

naru' o_ oww that's hurt


End file.
